Pasado o Futuro
by liz-z21
Summary: Cuando una persona olvida su pasado, como hacer frente a los sentimientos del presente...


**Feliz 2014 :D**

**Hola queridos lectores, después de terminar mi primera historia tuve algunas unas ideas y bueno esta pareció ser a que mas me gusto, por favor díganme que les parece y si vale la pena seguir ;) **

Estoy en un lugar cálido, cuando respiro siento un aire puro entrar hasta mis pulmones, este lugar es hermoso, los colores son hermosos, se siente tan tranquilo, no tengo zapatos pero sinceramente no me importa, la arena no me incomoda y cuando el agua toca mis pies no es fría sino mas bien es cálida, a lo lejos veo una niña y siento la necesidad de correr hacia ella.

Cuando llego a su lado está llorando, y me siento triste de verla así de pronto todo es oscuro, el lugar cálido en el que estábamos se ha convertido en un callejón frio, me arrodillo para estar a su altura, pero ella no me mira, sus manos cubren su rostro, es una niña de piel blanca, su cabello es rubio, casi blanco lleva un vestido blanco y unos lindos zapatos.

"hola nena ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?" dije para tratar de llamar su atención, pero ella sigue llorando, solo oigo su llanto y es muy triste es una pequeña de no más de 4 años y miro a mi alrededor, para tratar de entender con quien viene, ¿Dónde están sus padres? Me levante y grito "¡HOLA! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!" di vueltas tratando de encontrar un rostro alguien que sepa de esta niña, pero de pronto hace mas frio, las gotas empiezan a caer y vuelvo hacia donde estaba la niña, para cubrirla de la lluvia pero ya no está ¿Qué se hizo?, ¿alguien vino por ella? ¿Estará bien?

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen, por rayos que empiezan a caer, muy seguidos uno tras del otro cada vez más cerca de donde estoy, empiezo a correr debo protegerme, pero cuando trato de entrar en una casa, un logra impactarme tengo que cerrar los ojos, por un fuerte resplandor

"sus signos vitales están volviendo" oí decir a una mujer, veo una luz y veo como la mueven de lado a lado, como si quisieran que la siguiera, cerré los ojos porque me molestaba la luz, una persona a mi lado me hablaba pero la oía muy lejos, y volví a ver oscuridad, pero esta vez no vi nada, todo era negro no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaba?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, todo era blanco las paredes, la bata que tenia puesta, las sabanas que me tapaban, todo era blanco, sentí una punzada en la cabeza y tuve que apretar mi cabeza para tratar de que el dolor cesara.

"ayuda, que alguien me ayude" dije tan alto como pude, vi como una enfermera entro corriendo, tomo una pasta y un vaso de agua y me lo dio

"toma esto" era una chica rubia, parecía agradable "te ayudara con el dolor" oprimió unos botones al lado de mi cama, y sentí como la cabecera se levanto "trata de recostarte y dormir un poco más"

"no tengo sueño" dije aun con las manos en mi cabeza, lo único que quería era que el dolor se quitara

"está bien" dijo y empezó a salir del cuarto

"espera" ella cedió la vuelta para mirarme, y sonrió

"¿necesitas algo más?"

"bueno…. Yo no sé... que me paso y bueno yo" fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta, no sabia quien era, de donde venia o hacia donde iba, que me había pasado, quien era mi familia, como me llamaba, no lo recordaba

"que te paso no lo sabemos"

"tú… ¿sabes quién soy?" dije con lágrimas que intentaban salir, ella se sentó al lado de mi cama y tomo algo que había en la mesa, era una cadena con un nombre en el NAOMI

"Es lo único que tenemos de ti, intentamos buscar si alguien te busca pero no encontramos nada"

"quieres decir que estoy sola"

"bueno no, en algún lugar tu familia debe estarte buscando pero bueno has pasado casi un mes en coma"

"¿Qué? Un mes un maldito mes y nadie ha venido a buscarme" las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, quien quiera que fuera nadie me buscaba, nadie estaba preocupado por mi

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue acá?"

"bueno eso será mejor que lo hables con el médico, voy a ir por él y decirle que estas despierta" ella tomo el collar y lo volvió a poner en la mesa, pero como pude me moví y lo volví a tomar, este debe ser mi nombre, o el nombre de alguien cercano, intentaba pensar o recordar pero todo era en vano y el dolor de cabeza parecía ir en contra de mi esfuerzo por tratar de recordar mi vida.

"hola" un hombre joven entro por la puerta "soy el doctor Freddy, y estoy a cargo de tu caso, es bueno saber que estas despierta de nuevo" un hombre joven entro por la puerta

"¿De nuevo?"

"si cuando te trajeron estabas sin signos vitales y pensamos que te habíamos perdido"

"y desperté"

"si, pero pronto cerraste los ojos y caíste en coma, sin embargo estabas viva y hemos cuidado de ti, esperando que alguien se acerque a buscarte"

"pero no ha sido así"

"no, lamentablemente no" dijo la tristeza evidente en su voz y rostro

"oh" una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla

"Pandora me dice que no recuerdas nada" afirme con la cabeza "cual es tu ultimo recuerdo"

"no lo sé todo es negro, recuerdo estar en una playa y luego un lugar oscuro, había una niña llorando y después ya no la vi, luego muchos truenos y bueno creo que fue en ese momento cuando desperté" puse mis manos en mi cara y empecé a llorar "lo único que recuerdo es un maldito sueño, nada real" Freddy se sentó mas cerca y tomo una de mis manos

"tranquila Naomi, esperemos que solo sea una amnesia temporal"

"hay una cosa que aun no se ¿Cómo llegue acá?" dije secándome las lagrimas

"bueno estabas en una playa inconsciente no sabemos, como llegaste hasta ese lugar"

"pero" trate de hacer que me digiera mas necesitaba oír mas

"Naomi"

"como sabes que ese es mi nombre, solo por el collar" dije señalándolo

"bueno eso era mejor a decirte NN" dijo levantándose de la cama "escucha no se por lo que estas pasando, pero debes tratar de calmarte"

"bien, me podrías decir al menos que me paso"

"eso no lo sabemos, llegaste con muchas contusiones, pero la más fuerte fue la de tu cabeza, a eso se debe tu amnesia, el golpe que traías fue muy fuerte, por esto también estuviste en coma"

"crees que recuerde algún día todo"

"no lo sé Naomi, es algo que no podemos decir con certeza, todo depende"

"depende ¿de qué?"

"bueno en otros casos se recomienda llevar al paciente donde vivía, a sus lugares favoritos y así los recuerdas van llegado cuando asocia las cosas pero en tu caso"

"en mi caso, estoy a la deriva"

"algo así, los recuerdos podrán llegar de formas más lentas, pero por lo general las personas siempre recobran un 80 por ciento de sus memorias"

"y mientras eso pasa, que pasara conmigo"

"bueno no lo sé, Naomi trataremos de ayudarte a buscar un hogar de paso"

"ok"

"mira trata de descansar, y no fuerces tus memorias eso solo alterara tu dolor de cabeza" con eso salió del cuarto, empecé a sentir los ojos pesados y caí en un sueño profundo

Cálido todo estaba cálido, de nuevo no hacia frio ni calor, era tranquilo y a lo lejos la niña, corrí y corrí para llegar hasta donde estaba, ya no estaba llorando, pero aun no me miraba solo miraba la muñeca que tenía en sus manos

"hola nena" dije para hacer sentir mi presencia, pero ella seguía mirando la muñeca, sentía una necesidad sin razón de estar cerca de ella, sentía que si estaba feliz yo también lo estaba "¿Cómo te llamas?" intente de nuevo, pero era como si no me oyera, a lo lejos oía que alguien gritaba ¡ISA CARIÑO DEBEMOS IRNOS! La niña se levanto y por fin me miro y me sonrió

"te amo" dijo mirándome, sus ojos eran un azul hermoso y su sonrisa era igual aunque no tenia dos dientes, seguía siendo hermosa, ¿por qué me amaba?, ella empezó a correr hacia donde la voz la llamaba ¡ISA ES HORA DE IRNOS!

Corrí tras de ella pero, todo dejo de ser cálido y estaba en un callejón sola y sin salida y la niña había desparecido.

"Naomi" sentí que me movían, empecé abrir los ojos para ver una sonriente pandora

"hola" termine de despertarme y empecé a sentarme

"debes tomar tu medicamento" dijo tomando unas pastas y el vaso de agua

"¿Cuánto dormí?"

"toda la noche"

"oh" ella se sentó a los pies de la cama

"¿Quién es ISA?" pregunto mirándome

"¿Qué? Como sabes, bueno yo"

"hablas dormida" dijo sonriendo

"oh… bueno es una pequeña con lo que estaba soñando"

"¿crees que sea alguien familiar?"

"no lo sé, no lo recuerdo" sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a formarse en mis ojos, no puede ser que sea una persona tan sensible

"bueno he hablado con mi tía" dijo

"¿tu tía?"

"si bueno, llevo un año viviendo con ellos y la casa es hermosa, hay mucho espacio y tu estas tan sola y bueno yo le conté tu historia y ella es una persona que siempre ayuda a los demás, el año pasado dono mucho dinero a una causa para niños sin hogar y este año piensa hacer lo mismo, ella siempre ayuda con la caridad"

"pandora" dije deteniendo su discurso "¿cual es el punto?" dije frotándome la cien

"bueno, como no recuerdas nada y bueno no puedes estar en el hospital siempre, le dije que si podía llevarte a casa"

"wow no se que decir"

"bueno, solo piénsalo ella dijo que si y hable con mi tío y el dijo que bueno podrás ayudar en uno de los gimnasios"

"eso… es muy agradable pandora, pero" no me dejo terminar cuando me interrumpió

"espera primero dime Panda, como me llaman mis amigos y familiares es que siento que Pandora me dicen cuando me van a regañar ya sabes por qué bueno suena a regaño"

"Panda" ¿ella siempre divagaba tanto? Aun así era muy agradable, y la única que se preocupaba por mí en este momento "si no hay problema con tu familia bueno yo creo que estará bien"

"perfecto, no hay problema voy a llamar a mi tía Jenna y contarle la buena noticia" salió corriendo del cuarto entusiasmada por la respuesta que le había dado, bueno al menos ahora tenía un techo y alguien que se preocupaba por mí.

Dos días después

Desde que había despertado ningún recuerdo había llegado a mi mente, estaba agradecida de haber aceptado la oferta de Panda, al parecer mi memoria no iba a volver en un corto plazo y era mejor tener un lugar donde ir donde alguien que medio conozco, además panda era la primera persona que había visto cuando desperté, por lo que le tome un gran cariño, además de eso siempre está atenta mirando que necesito, aunque bueno así debe ser su trabajo, pero cuando pasa por mi cuarto siempre me cuenta algo de sus cosas, ayer me conto de su novio Thomas, y lo mucho que le gusta que le diga palabras románticas en francés.

"hoy es el gran día" panda entro al cuarto, seguida de una mujer que no conocía, de cabello negro, su rostro era fuerte pero amable a la vez "mira tía ella es Naomi, o es lo que creemos porque eso decía su collar, y nosotros decidimos llamarla así, porque es triste que alguien no tenga un nombre"

"Panda" dijimos al tiempo con la tía de Panda

"lo siento" dijo mirando sus manos

"hola Naomi, mi nombre es Jenna, Panda no ha dejado de hablar de ti" sentí arder mi rostro

"es un gusto conocerla" dije tendiendo la mano para presentarme y ella con gusto la tomo

"mi esposo está hablando con el doctor, para decirle que nos haremos cargo de ti, para que termines de recuperarte"

"no sé como podre agradecerle lo mucho que están haciendo por mi"

"no te preocupes Naomi, es una pena lo que te ha pasado y si hubiera sido una de mis hijos o Panda la que hubiera tenido un accidente como este bueno, yo querría que alguien hiciera algo parecido"

"gracias Jenna" dije realmente muy agradecida con esta mujer, estuvimos un rato mas hablando, ella me conto que tenia gemelas de la edad de Panda, también menciono su hijo menor, dijo que a veces era un dolor de cabeza.

"bien está todo listo" dijo un hombre alto y con una gran sonrisas entrado al cuarto "tu debes ser Naomi, yo soy Rob"

"mucho gusto señor Fitch"

"el señor Fitch es mi padre dime Rob"

Me puse algo de ropa que me habían traído para salir del hospital, y salió con una familia que no conocía, en mi cuello colgando el collar con el que asumíamos era mi nombre, no llevaba mas pertenencias, Panda había dijo que la ropa con la que había llegado, la habían desecho porque estaba en muy mal estado.

Salí del hospital con la esperanza de llegar a recordar pronto, de saber que me había pasado, ¿porque nadie me estaba buscando? ¿Donde estaba mi familia? Tenía tantas preguntas pero lastimosamente ninguna respuesta.

Después de un viaje de casi media hora, llegamos a una casa muy grande, cerca podía ver la playa, panda tenia la loca idea que si estaba en un ambiente parecido al que me habían encontrado tal vez tendría algo de suerte para recobrar la memoria, lo malo es que no sabía, como había perdido la memoria, no sabía nada.

Cuando entramos podía ver lo que decía panda, el lugar tenía espacio para dar refugio a un batallón, una persona salió a recibirnos

"señores bienvenidos" un hombre alto y con un uniforme ridículo salió a recibiros

"Leonardo hola, ella es Naomi y estará con nosotros un tiempo"

"un gusto señorita, lo que necesite no dude en decirme"

"gracias" dije solamente

"panda porque no le enseñas a Naomi el cuarto que hemos adecuado para ella, y de paso le muestras la casa"

"si tía"

"las llamare cuando el resto de la familia este en casa" dijo sonriendo y salió junto con Rob y Leonardo hacia algún lugar de la casa

"ven" dijo panda tomando mi mano, me llevo al segundo piso de la casa, el primer cuarto era de James, cuando entramos todo estaba en desorden, zapatos por todos lados, luego entramos al de Jenna y Rob, este a diferencia del otro era demasiado limpio, cama perfectamente tendida, perfumes acomodados por orden tamaño, seguimos el pasillo y llegamos a ver cuatro cuartos mas

"acá esta Katie, nunca entres sin golpear la puerta no sabes que podrás encontrar, o como la podrás encontrar" dijo y una capa roja se poso sobre su rostro, a lo mejor panda entro en un mal momento y el recuerdo de solo pensarlo la avergonzó.

Al frente de la de Katie estaba la de su hermana "acá esta el cuarto de Emily" su cuarto era muy diferente al de su hermana, en el de Katie pudimos ver muchos afiches, de hombres Panda dijo que era modelos, actores y futbolistas famosos, por otra parte el cuarto de Emily tenia dibujos, fotografías "Emily es una gran artista, toma fotos y dibuja muy bien" Panda parecía orgullosa de su prima.

Al lado del cuarto de Emily estaba panda, era un cuarto mas colorido, muy rosa y un poco mas infantil que el de sus primas "finalmente acá esta el tuyo" entramos a un cuarto con paredes blancas, la cama perfectamente hecha, una mesa de noche con una lámpara y un espejo "mira esto es lo mejor" abrió una cortina y pude ver que tenía un pequeño balcón que me dejaba ver parte, de la playa.

"Panda, Naomi" saltamos cuando oímos la voz de Leonardo "el resto de la familia ha llegado y Jenna quiere que los conozcas"

"bien" dijimos e hicimos nuestro camino a la hermosa y gigante sala, cuando entramos pude ver a James, su mirada paso de mi rostro a mi pecho en cuestión de segundos, a su lado una de las gemelas, leopardo por todo lado y al otro lado una chica con jeans y un buzo de capota.


End file.
